The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata ‘Versde’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Versde’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered ‘Versde’ in a field in Haarlem, The Netherlands in August of 2011 as a chance seedling. The probable parentage of ‘Versde’ is an open pollinated plant of Phlox paniculata ‘Younique Purple’ (not patented) as the field had been planted with plants of ‘Younique Purple’.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Haarlem, The Netherlands in fall of 2011 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings, root cuttings, and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.